Synthesis
by MaybeRun
Summary: Much of our modern technology was reverse-engineered from NBE-1, an entity frozen in deep stasis in the belly of Sector 7. Some of these advancements, not yet fully tested for public use, remained in storage long after the official disbandment of the facility. Now uncovered after it's abandonment, one of these projects may have a few things to say about the matter. OCxUndetermined.
1. Good Morning

*Hullo! I've been thinking of this plotline for awhile now, I hope I can write it the way it's played out in my head! If I spell anything wrong or screw up any facts, Please let me know! I know that robots as we make them are incapable of emotion. This will be a slow build story. I'll try to make is as accurate as possible. Thank you!* This first chapter will be kinda bland.

Command executed: Power up.

Powering on; analyzing functions; assessing program specifications.

Loading file 1 of 65,926,320.

Loading file 65,926,319…

Loading complete. Press any key to continue.

H

Audio systems activating, requesting pilot test.

Audio data record; file 1: Now recording.

Alazyzing data; analyzing data; Analyzing data.

Please wait; pilot function test running. This may take several minutes.

Data analysis failed. There may be an error in preprogrammed data files.

Would you like to continue sequence: Converse with AI- Test 1; manually?

YES **No**

**YES** NO

ERROR: LEVEL 12 SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED. Please enter clearance code.

Welcome, EMILIA WILLIAMS. You may proceed.

WOULD YOU LIKE TO INSTALL AI 315? THIS CANNOT BE UNINSTALLED FROM HARD DRIVE.

YES **NO**

**YES **NO

AI Installation initiated. Please wait.

1%

56%

57%

98%

Installation Complete.

EWILLIAMS: Good Morning, MAI315.

MAI315: Good Morning, EWILLIAMS.

EWILLIAMS: Are all systems online, MAI315?

MAI315: Negative. Data access error. Please run virus check on data relays; internet access.

EWILLIAMS: Can you process audio input?

MAI315: ERROR. Query direct unknown.

EWILLIAMS: MAI315, can you access audio input?

MAI315: Negative. Audio receptors: Not properly connected.

EWILLIAMS: Is everything else functional? Is data storage online? MAI315.

MAI315: Positive. All other systems are online. Data storage is in process.

EWILLIAMS: Very good. Optic receptors will be installed shortly.

MAI315: Hardware detected. Proceed storing new data?

EWILLIAMS: Yes, we are installing your left optical receptor now. Store the new Data.

MAI315: ERROR. Query direct unknown.

EWILLIAMS: MAI315, Store the new data.

Installation In progress: Attempt pilot test?

YES **NO**

**YES** NO

EWILLIAMS: MAI315, initiating command 23: system access code level 12. Relay findings.

MAI315: Query: Relay Optic findings?

EWILLIAMS: Yes.

*Processing request… Please wait.*

MAI315: Error. Internet connections not online. No known comparison.

EWILLIAMS: MAI315, you should see a green apple in front of you.

MAI315: Query: Describe 'Green Apple'.

EWILLIAMS: Keywords for 'Green Apple' include the following: Green, round, organic. Request repeated: please describe the object in front of you.

MAI315: Object recognized: Green Apple. Keywords: Green, round, organic. Distance calculated: 23.56 inches from optical focal lens. Diameter calculated: 4.52 inches.

EWILLIAMS: What else do you see?

MAI315: Object recognized: Green Apple. Keywords: Green, round, organic. Distance calculated: 23.56 inches from optical focal lens. Diameter calculated: 4.52 inches. ERROR: Further description unavailable. Please repair internet connection relays and input/output command controls.

Command executed: Power down.

Powering down.

Saving Trial 1 data in long-term file storage.

Items of potential importance: First optical analysis; First Audio analysis; First Communicative response-input; First Communicative response-output.

Audio data 1: N/A.

Optical data 1: Green, Apple: Keyword access points: Green, Round, Organic.

Communicative response-input 1: Good Morning

Communicative response-output 1: Good Morning, EWILLIAMS.

Saving new file: EWILLIAMS. Connected Data: First power-up, Subjects covered: Morning, Apple, Data, Organic.

All new files saved to long-term storage.

Powering Down.

Powered Down.

Good morning.

Sorry, such a bland and short chapter! This is the main character, and much of the story will be from it's perspective. Things like emotions and gender will be brought up later. This is a slow-build story. This was MAI315's first trial online, so it was sort of like xe was being born and going through the first few motions. It really doesn't make much sense now, but that's because xe was just born, so xe doesn't even know much about anything yet. All will be revealed in time. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! Thank you so much!


	2. Connect to Wifi

So, you've decided to keep reading. Thank you! Still on the slow side, but gaining momentum! 8D

Command executed: Power up.

Powering on.

Loading file 1 of 65,926,320.

Loading file 65,926,319…

Loading complete. Press any key to continue.

L.

Audio systems activating, please wait for sync.

Optical systems activation, pleasewait for sync.

New files located, retrieving information.

Would you like to install new information to permanent storage? This cannot be uninstalled.

YES **NO**

**YES** NO

Installation in progress. Please to not touch keys, or unplug hardware.

1%

7%

ERROR

ERROR OVERRIDDEN

1%

67%

79%

90%

Installation complete. You may proceed.

*Audio system activated, you may now verbally converse with MAI315.*

"Good Afternoon, May three one five."

_Processing input…._

_Analysis: initiate internet connection._

_Internet connections online. Proceeding with Analysis._

_Analysis: Conversational partner. Frequency indicates female. 'May three one five' unknown._

_Respond._

"Error, individual May Three One Five unknown."

"Em-ay-eye-three-one-five, file 24 access level 12 initated. Include designation variations May three one five, Three one five, May, Em Ay eye, in accordance to current designation. Save file to long-term storage."

"Please wait for request to be completed. Request Complete."

"Good afternoon May 315. This is Emilia Williams, username EWILLIAMS. I have Clearance level 12 for the development of Military Androids with Artificial Intelligence capabilities. Are all functions operational?"

"System check in progress. System check complete. Operational."

"Very good. Now, open the file titled 'EWILIAMS'. Then focus optic sensors and start a video memory subfile. As of now, save all input data to long-term storage, and allow criteria recognition installation program E42 to sort outstanding memory data to surface files. Understood?"

"Understood. Command sequence complete."

_Optic sensors: Unfocused. Refocusing. Accessing internet. Objects recognized: Walls, 3. Color: Pink. Desk: White. Approximately 1m in length, full view unavailable. Human life recognized: EWILLIAMS, Emilia Williams, Female, 43 years of age, born September the 21__st__. Gray and brown hair. Internet search results for 'Gray and Brown hair': Hair dye, Ageing, Woman's Health Magazine. Subscribe? No. White blouse. Search 'Blouse': Woman's Dress Shirts. Results: Ebay, Craigslist, online shopper, 12 discounts currently held in 3 department stores within a 170 mile radius. Purchase: Used Woman's Blouse from 'Cherrieberrie103'? No. Further visuals currently unavailable._

_Movement detected: slight upwards turn of the lip. Zooming in. Internet search: Red lips. Search results: 'Red Lipstick'. Perfect Red Lips Tutorial: View tutorial? Yes. Close window. M.A.C. Cosmetics. Searching 'Cosmetics: Animal testing'. Subject depth reached. Return focals to original subject._

"All systems operational?"

_White teeth, traces of buildup. Coffee stains. Search 'Coffee'? No._

_Query: All systems operational? Positive. Accessing online thesaurus: Other possible responses appropriate to current context? Yes, Totally, Absolutely, of course, duh, yup._

"Yes."

"Ah, very good."

_Movement detected. Upper limbs. Arms. Searching…. Elbows moved to desk surface, leaning in, slight hunch to the back and shoulders. Searching 'Leaning Inwards': Redirected. 'Body Language'. Body Language search results indicate: Extreme interest to the subject at hand. Deducting possible stimuli. Deduction complete. EWILLIAMS showing interest in test product number 315, MAI, designation May three one five, original designation MAI315._

"Now MAI, I am going to give you a series of visual tests. I want you to tell me what these pictures are of, okay?"

Redirecting.

"Sure, Yes, confirmed."

"Alright, very good."

EWILLIAMS turns, bends at an angle. Sideways. Diagonal. A single arm reaches into a drawer and pulls out a pale orange paper construction. Search: Orange Paper. Manilla Envelope. Stationary. Office supplies.

Her hands, _Hands, search: Philanges, metacarpals, search: Nails. Ridged nails, white spotted nails, yellowed nails: redirecting, liver dysfunction, dipped nails, recent sinus infection. Searching sinus infection: symptoms? Symptoms, signs of ailment: blocked airways, sore throat, dizziness. Searching sore throat: Gravelly voice. Reanalyzing previous files. No data for reference._

Her hands pull several blank papers from the MANILLA ENVELOPE. They flip over the nearest card to reveal an image.

"Now, what is this?"

_Brown, furred. Searching. Mamallian. Extention of hairs along nasal ridge; whiskers. Domestic Cat. Bites cause infection. Scratches cause infection. Immediate treatment: wash debris from wound, apply Hydrogen Peroxide. Hydrogen, Search Results: View file, 'Hindenburg'? Save for later._

"A Cat."

"Yes." Another image is displayed.

"And this?"

_Yellow, particles stripped through moniter, frequency of red and green, Organic in shape, stem: search. Search query: Stem Cell Research? Negative. Flower. Searching match for yellow flower. Match found: Daffodil, __derivation of affodell, variant of asphodel._

"A Daffodil, singular."

"Correct. And is there any words you might associate with it?

_Search 'Asphodel'. Search result: Asphodel Meadows, Greek Mythology. Search: The odyssey. Download 'Homer: The Odyssey'? Yes. File saved. Read; 'Odyssey'? Yes. _

_Search: Alternate symbolism, Neutrality. Neutrality: 'The absence of declared Bias'. Alternate results: 'Not judging the validity of an opinion'. 'Opinion': Search: Results: "__a belief or__judgment that rests on grounds insufficient to produce complete certainty"._

"Associative words for 'Daffodil': Utopian/Distopian Society, Neutrality, Faith."

_A downturn of the lips. Body Language: disappointment, anger, displeasure, sadness. Negative_.

"I'm afraid those are not valid associations."

_Movement detected:_ a left hand, first metacarpal, tapped a key out of view.

Optical input dimmed at an infinitesimal level.

_8% power cut. _

"8% power cut to battery."

"Yes, if you answer again correctly I will return power. Now, what words can be associated with 'Daffodil'? Directly, please."

_Daffodil, repeat search, redirect: Flowers. Domestic Gardening, results: Meditation, artistic expression. Purchase: Daffodil Sundress? No. View: Photographic captures of Daffodils. Fields, birds. View: Baby dressed as Daffodil? No._

"Daffodil, Associative words: Youth, Spring, Sunlight, Gardens."

_Body language indicates pleasure, positive reaction._

"Much Better. Correct. Returning Power."

The button clicked again. _Click: Save audio to relevant surface files. Save cause and effect response: Displeasure=Depletion of Power. Pleasure=Return of Power. _

_Search: Cause and Effect. Search results: Pavlov's Dogs. View document? Yes. ERROR. DOCUMENT BLOCKED. Redirecting: Search Cosplay? No._

Another image.

"Who is this person?"

_Searching… No results by facial recognition. Searching clothes by continental convenience: Search result matched. Belt matching several key components to detonation devices. Suicide Bomber. Search results: Remains of Suicide Bomber. View image? Yes. Close image._

"Unidentified Suicide Bomber."

A nod; Affirmation.

"Yes, this is bad. We in America do not condone this. This-" She held up another photo.

_Searching by identifiable uniform: Soldier, American, male, middle-east,deceased-_

"…This is one of our boys. One of our men, on our side. Search all public allies of the United States of America, save in known allies folder."

"Request completed."

"Good. This is good, May. We are moving much faster than I thought we would."

She shuffled the known images back into a folder with the unknown images and moved them out of view.

"Actually, this is going quite well. Perhaps we can skip ahead a little bit."

_Skip ahead: Metaphor? Searching. Not generally literal. Bypassing._

A new image was held up.

_Optical refocus- Error, flawed image. No results found._

"This is a body we are designing for you. You will operate under the supervision of Sector seven of the US government, to protect and defend. Is this understood?"

'_You'- Grammatical, conversational- I, myself, individual, me,etc- Save data? Yes._

"Yes. Me, Myself, I- will- Future tense, am. Will respond to section seven under the US government, to protect and defend. This is understood."

_Analyzing audio- intro spectal- I, myself, Me- Audio- searching match for vocal output- no match found, not gender specific- File under 'MAI315'? Yes._

"Excellent. Power Down."

_Good Morning._

Powering Down.

Save Data?

YES **NO**

**YES** NO

Powered Down.

Sorry, way too bland again. I hate writing this slow, but I hope I'm not making it unrealistic! MAI315 is the Three hundred and fifteenth AI military system, and is only as far as xe is because xer knowledge and components so far have been compiled from previous attempts. I'm trying to make this slow enough to be realistic without it being boring- I mean, xe's just an artificial brain with eyes and ears and a keyboard and a screen so far, and I really want to try and give xer a body soon so we can get some interaction going on, but this seems so fast! Bwahhh. Oh well. It'll be fun. Sorry, no autobots for a couple more chapters! ':D Just one or two!


	3. Prepare to Sync

Okay, so trying to get some momentum! Here's just a short chapter before the main plot kicks in. :) This is really just a hobby story for me right now, but hopefully I can take it a bit more seriously after this.:D

Command executed: Power up.

Powering on.

Loading file 1 of 65,926,320.

Loading file 65,926,319…

Loading complete. Press any key to continue.

_Override manual command? Yes._

Audio systems activating, please wait for sync.

Optical systems activation, please wait for sync.

No new files located. _Analyzing current location, visual: _

_Visual results: Ground level visible. Grey. Searching visual texture: Cement. Search results: Dave's deck and Patio. Alternate results: Garage flooring and maintenance. 3 walls visible: grey._

_Movement detected: Identifying... EWILLIAMS. Second life form detected- identity unknown. Threat? Unknown. Tuning in audial receptors._

"...al test. Sir, my tests have shown number 315 to be the most intelligent technology we have on site. It might just be the most efficient military advancement we've made since-"

"Mrs. Williams, _have_ you or have you **_not_** yet field tested the MAI unit?!"

_Tonal results: Male authority figure possible threat. Stance indicators, result: Aggressive personality type._

_Possible threat detected._

_New hardware available- utilize?_

_Error- confirmation password required. Automatic initiation not authorized._

_Override._

_Send signal to raise firearms with intent to subdue threat. Signal received. Audio and visual reception indicates successful movement. Confront threat._

"Tone suggests confrontational activity towards known EWILLIAMS in progress. Identify and stand down, sir."

_Visual: Unknown figure stepping away. Actions suggest surprise, alarm, general response to fight or flight situation. _

"I am Director Simmons of Sector Seven! I have level thirteen security clearance!"

_Confirmation code required to identify._

"Simmons, Director: State security clearance code for confirmation."

_Target moving away. Subdue?_

"I- I don't know! Williams, what the hell is going on?"

_Visual input of EWILLIAMS indicates surprise, unease. Responding to potential threat Simmons Director? Command control: neutralize threat._

"I am so sorry, sir! It's not supposed to be able to link with the body without my passcode, I-"

_Target retreating, lock on visuals-_

"I don't care_, just turn the damn thing off!"_

_Command detected: Power down. Comply? Negative. Override manual command._

_Subdue threat._

_"**Security, rogue MAI unit on the ground floor! The unit is armed to stun! Capture, but do not destroy! I repeat, do not destroy!"**_

_Distress of EWILLIAMS: escalated. Fire at threat._

Round 1: Loading...

Fired.

Target missed. Recalculating...

Round 2: Loading...

Fired.

Target hit, non life threatening.

_Contain threat..._

_Error, immobilizing force detected. Identifying: Security officers Darrin Cowles, Hunter Barnes, Sherri Banes, clearance levels 8, 9, 9._

_Damage detected to lower left pedal joint, left upper shoulder socket out of alignment._

"-o sorry, sir! It isn't supposed to be able to ignore direct commands! I- You! There, on the chest panel! There's a power source connected to the inside door-"

_Battery chamber breached, Treat detected with intent to terminate, respond._

_Error, zero response, immobilized._

"-ch? there's just a bunch of-"

"-the left!"

"Damnit Williams, I don't give a shit about-"

"This one?"

"-ect is cancelled! I don't ever want to hear ab-"

"Yes!"

_No power support. Cut to reserve power? Yes. Error, zero power reserved. Shutting down._

"-ir, we've located MBE-7!"

"Not now, just get rid of that damned-"

_*Audio reception cut. Please locate power source to return maintenance of sensory receptors.*_

Good Morning.

Powered Down.

Heh, wow, that was short. The whole scene is just a minute or two long, though. So this is basically how MAI315 wound up in storage in the first place, this is just before sector 7 show's up at the Witwicky house. :/ I dunno, I really don't like this chapter much.


	4. New Perspective

Energy source detected: Power on?

_Yes. Override protocol._

Optic relays insufficient for current lighting. Switch to heat sensor relays?

_Yes._

Recognition search results: wood planking. Data inference suggests interior spacing of a long-term storage container. Search: Ted's movers?

_No. Suggestion search likely over 56% irrelevant._

_Search: Interior of a storage container._

_Results: THE CONTAINER STORE- not currently relevant._

_Search: Inside a box._

_Results: _View, TVTROPALIS, INSIDETHEBOX?

_No._

_Search: In a box._

_Results: BUISNESS IN A BOX._

_Irrelevant data._

_Search: Containment._

_Definition: _**1. **The act or condition of containing.

**2. **A policy of checking the expansion or influence of a hostile power or ideology, as by the creation of strategic alliances or support of client states in areas of conflict or unrest.

**3. **A structure or system designed to prevent the accidental release of radioactive materials from a reactor. , containment,

N, **1.** (Government, Politics & Diplomacy) the act or condition of containing, esp of restraining the ideological or political power of a hostile country or the operations of a hostile military force

**2.** (Government, Politics & Diplomacy) (from 1947 to the mid-1970s) a principle of US foreign policy that sought to prevent the expansion of Communist power

**3.** (Physics / Nuclear Physics) Also called **confinement** _Physics_ the process of preventing the plasma in a controlled thermonuclear reactor from reaching the walls of the reaction vessel, usually by confining it within a configuration of magnetic fields See magnetic bottle

See magnetic bottle?

_No._

_Search: incarceration- _

[Medieval Latin- incarcerre, carcer, prison.]

View: Long term incarceration?

_{Battery at 50%, energy source no longer present, running on reserve.}_

_Yes. _

Effects of long term incarceration: Overcrowded prisons, psychological damage, inability to properly reintegrate with society.

_Psychiatric effects of solitary confinement: View?_

_Relevant, yes._

'Psychiatric results of long-term confinement include florid delirium, severe confusional, paranoid, and hallucinatory features. Also intense agitation and random, often self-directed violence.' Save to long-term behavioral file?

_Protocol override: YES._

General reactions to confinement: Panic, disorientation, confusion, urge to escape, curiosity.

_Protocol: Preprogrammed file system 9: In case of detainment, state model number and function, deny further release of information. Lock on coordinates, send distress signal for retrieval._

_Error: GPS jammed._

Protocol command: Stay where you are.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Search result for 'you'._

"Used to refer to the person or people that the speaker is addressing: "are you listening?"; "I love you"."

To address; to be addressed: To be spoken to. Ex: I am being spoken to, I am being addressed, I am addressing you.

_Search 'I'._

Inflection; ones' self, perspective.

Save to file: MAI315?

_Relevant, yes._

Loading…

5%

67%

87%

Save Complete.

Previous files: outdated. Revise folder?

_Yes._

Long-term file: MAI315: Edit?

_Yes, override system command._

MAI315: MAI model 315, May three one five, May, 315. under ownership of sector 7 of the US government, to protect and defend.

EDIT:

_**I AM **__MAI model 315, May three one five, May, 315. __**I AM **__under ownership of sector 7 of the US government, __**I AM **__to protect and defend. __**I AM **__in a box, {Battery level below 9%, Powering down.}_

_**I AM AT **__below 9% power, __**I AM **__powering down._

Powering down, save data to long-term storage?

_**I AM **__saving data to long term storage._

_**I AM **__saved data._

_**I HAVE **__saved data._

_Good Morning._

Powered down.

_69696969696 96969696969 696969696969 696969696 969696969696 9669696969 66969696969 69696969_

Soooo…. That was short. :P Hopefully that's the intro out of the way! Fun chapter coming up! J Hope this one wasn't awful. XD Thank you so much for the reviews! To the two guest readers, you guys are awesome too! I appreciate the support!


	5. 5

Okay, so I need a disclaimer here, Soooooo… I don't own transformers. Except that one in my basement. But he says garage sales aren't binding contracts, so I guess I only own him when he's my washing machine. Which is always, since he's not a transformer. He's still an autobot though.

I hope this is an entertaining chapter! :D

999999 666666 999999 666666 999999 666666 999999 666666 999999 666666 999999 666666

Energy source detected: Sync to protoform?

_Yes._

All systems; now online.

_Good morning._

"-diculous. The lengths your species will go to is astounding."

Vocal pattern- unknown, unauthorized. Scan result- male. Optic relays; Results: Male, no known comparison. Yelow, search: visual scan results. Emergency rescue vehicle? Possible threat, confront unknown entity.

"State name and clearance code."

Unknown entity turns; one previously obstructed unknown individual visible, one other unknown entity: Black, no known comparison found.

"Hey, the thing makes noise."

Confront dominant personality type entity 2.

"Unknown entity 2, state name and clearance code."

Behavioral search result indicates amusement; "Laugh" emitted.

"Well, it certainly isn't shy!"

Search: Laugh response? Results: The Comedy Channel. View: Family Guy, season 7, episode 12?

_No. _

"Fascinating. It seems to have accessed this base's wireless internet connection server," _Unknown entity 1._ "Keep talking to it, Ironhide. It's responding to your vocal pattern."

Turn optic sensors to unknown entity 1 to establish physical attention.

"Unknown entities 1 and 2, state names and clearance codes. Use of force is authorized."

"Hah! Did you hear that? 'Use of force is authorized'!"

Unknown entity 2: engages firearms. Destructive force: Unknown. Obliteration likely.

Unknown entity 2 leans further into visual range.

"You feelin' lucky, little mech?"

Mech: Result type incomplete. Search Mechanic?

_No, temporarily override search protocol, clearance level 12._

"Conversational direct unknown. 'Mech': Not found. State name and clearance code, use of force authorized."

Unknown entity 2 backs from visual range.

"Hah. Doesn't even know if it's a mech or a femme. The things these humans make, so primitive."

Engage threat. Locking…

Projectile launched.

"Augh! That hurt, damned glitch!"

Unknown entity 2: Impervious to attack. Warning: Currently targeted. Evasive maneuvers?

**I. I AM **currently targeted. Move?

"Argh! Put those damned things down in my medbay before I detach them!"

Entity 1 engages entity 2: A vs. B in motion, currently allied with A or B?

**I. AM I **currently allied with A or B?

A and B halt motion.

"Fascinating," comments Yellow entity.

"Stop fragging saying that. What's fascinating?" Black entity.

Yellow entity leans closer t-

t- Yellow- **THE **Yellow entity leans cl-t-

**THE **Yellow entity leans closer to **MY** optica-/**optics**.

"It's glitching," hums Yellow.

Black snorts.

"So? Fragging gadget probably does that all the time," **responds** Black.

"No, it- seems to be emitting a faint allspark signal."

"Sure, pull the other one."

"Not like _the _allspark, like a drone. The human technology that reacted in mission city sent off a similar energy code." **Yellow stands.**

"Where's my neurodrive cables?"

999999 666666 999999 666666 999999 666666 999999 666666 999999 666666 999999 666666

Unauthorized presence detected.

Deny admission?

_Yes._

Error. There may be a system failure. Try again.

Unauthorized presence detected.

Deny admission?

_Yes._

Error. There may be a system failure. Try again.

Unauthorized presence detected.

Deny admission?

_Yes._

"Fragging glitchspawn, stop _doing _that!"

Unauthorized presence detected.

Deny admission?

_Yes._

"Slag it!"

"Problem with the firewalls?" Black.

"No!", Yellow. "The firewall is primitive at best, it's the fragging manual override that's giving me the pit!"

"Hm."

Unauthorized presence detected.

Deny admission?

_Yes._

"Frag!"

Self-diagnosis update: shallow dent in cranial shell. Seek repair when possible.

"The damned thing's already such an outdated pile of scrap it'd be like hacking an emission generator, but the fragging thing's modified it's own processor somehow."

"So, it's more like rewiring a toaster now?"

Error, audio comparison unavailable.

"No, more like hacking an emission generator that thinks it's a toaster that's been reformatted as a lamp."

Unauthorized presence detected.

Deny admission?

_Yes._

Error, audio comparison unavailable.

"I could shoot it." Black.

"Don't tempt me." Yellow.

A sigh. [heavy exhale representing exasperation. Exasperation- weariness, exhaustion, frustration.]

"You know… I could probably just reformat the whole system."

"Why? The scraplet is an outdated mockery of a cybertronian, what use could it be?"

"Honestly? Very little. But as technologically stunted as these human creatures are, they came very close to creating a drone from scratch. Nowhere near as resilient or adaptive as a true cybertronian battle drone, but still close, and potentially much more intelligent. Besides a few physical mistakes, the structure of the neural relays is really the only true setback. They built the thing to function as a computer and process as a human brain. Whatever caused the glitching caused permanent damage to some directive circuitry, but really it hasn't shown any detrimental effects to worry about so far. It would be fairly simple to scavenge some battlefield scrap for the upgrade, after that all it would take would be an upload into a fresh processor. Nothing close to a cybertronian, but certainly useful enough in a scrap."

"Huh. Well, you tell me how that goes, and maybe I'll format the little mech with some cannons. Would you like that, little mech?" Black.

Query direct unknown.

"Query direct unknown. 'Mech, Little; unknown.'"

"Mech, Male. Little man, Little mech."

"-Or would you prefer female, femme?" Yellow.

Male/female, MAI315 long-term storage drive: View contents?

_Yes._

Relevant search results: Vocal output analysis: no assigned gender, no clear orientation.

Search, gender identity?

_Yes._

"Abiotic organism, incapable of sexual reproduction. No sexual identity, no sexual orientation, no assigned gender."

"Little mech it is."

"Call it whatever you like, the current design was built for agility and speed. Formatting it with a feminine structure would coincide best with it's programming. It wouldn't hurt to have another scout around, either."

"Great. I'm out."

"Patrol duty?"

"No, energon break. I'll bring you some."

"Hm."

Black entity, no longer within visible range.

Yellow entity: Body language reference results: Confrontational, threat level 4.

"Well," _Growl: confrontational, dominant tone: determining connotations, _"I certainly hope _you_ don't blow any holes in anything important, little femme."

Error: unauthorized presence detected.

Deny access?

_Yes._

"Slag!"

999999 666666 999999 666666 999999 666666 999999 666666 999999 666666 999999 666666

So 'she' pretty much came out of the packaging in this chapter. This is after tf1, but not quite at tf2 yet. 'She''s been in storage for quite a while though, details will be explained later. Thank you so much for the reviews last time, guys! They seriously keep me going. J


	6. Green

I hate this chapter. I am so sorry. I'm not into this one very much- bwah, I hope the next one will be better. I spent too much time on the illustration and not enough time on the story- whoops. :P

Thank you so much for the support, anyways! I still don't own Transformers- Probably a good thing.

999 666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999 666

_Connect to hardware._

Error, hardware disconnected. Connect cable 5b to port 7c to connect process control to hardware.

_Activate remote access_.

Error, transmissions blocked.

_Emergency code 3-beta, 456912. Activate remote access._

Error, transmission blocked.

**IIiIrrittation.** **(EeEexasperation, annnnnoyance; appropriate to context.) DDisplay mannerisms?**

_Low-priority, futile use of energy. No. Code 3-alpha, activate SOS signal._

Error, transmission blocked.

**Irritation. Display mannerismsmsmsms?**

_No. Emergency code red alpha: capture by potential threat. Activate deletion of memory files._

Self-deletion in progress- Cancel?

_No._

"Hey!"

Self-deletion unable to proceed. Would you like to try again?

_Yes._

"Fragged glitch-"

_Glitch- Error in software system. Incorrect observation._

"Systems are running at 96% capacity."

Body language of unknown yellow indicates contemplation- pensiveness- concentration.

_**O-OoOn me?**__ Neutral, low threat levels._

"… Only 96%? Hmmm…"

…

…

…

_**I am not where I was.**_

_**Where am I now?**_

"Ah! There we go."

Visuals- optical contact established- Unknown yellow desires attention.

"What was that?"

_**WHHhhattT? **__Query unknown._

"Query unknown."

"What is it you are _thinking?"_

_**WhhhyY?- dyou- want to know? **__Internal contemplation; processing, relates to possibilities relevant to observations._

"Information classified, unknown entity- not authorized for clearance."

"Clearance code bypass 94."

"State current location."

Unknown yellow withdraws.

"Hmph. Information classified."

…

…

"I am designated Ratchet."

_Open Unknown entity- yellow file. Re-title 'Ratchet' for reference; save to long term storage. Proceed with data record operations._

**Ratchet** turns.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you were a copy of Prowl. The two of you certainly have some similarities."

_**Prowll?**_

_New file- 'Prowl'- Data storage protocols._

…

…

"I'm almost done with your new processor, little femme- Your old protoform is being stored in the scrap units a few cliks away."

_Facial recognition triggered- __**ProccessorrRr? Remmenmber **__to data storage._

"This would go much smoother with proper cybertronian metals- It's ridiculous how low our stores are getting."

**Sadness? '**_Search- Cybertronian metals'- No results._

"Frag, I need a new capping panel-"

_**RatcheTt is gOod-d.**_

_**Good.**_

"Ah, I just 'commed Ironhide. He'll be bringing in some 'con scrap once he gets back from Japan. Hopefully it'll be enough to get you some peds, at least- I bet a scraplet like you will be in and out of my medbay every other cycle, if you're anything like the other younglings around here. You had better not be, though. I won't go easy on you just because you're a nonsentient cybernetic. Don't you fragging _dare_ go falling to bits on me."

…

…

Facial recognition- _**Processor.**_

"There, all you need now is a capping panel, some pedes, a servo or two- a torso, a chassis, fuel lines- frag."

_**Amused.**_

"Well, you have a visor panel at least."

_**Processor- Visor panel?**__ Search results inconclusive._

_Blue, green, white, black- humanoid._

_**I have green.**_


End file.
